


Next Of Kin (November 3 1986 - October 5 2014)

by librariandragon



Category: The November Man (2014)
Genre: Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2292728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librariandragon/pseuds/librariandragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can be a human, or a killer of humans.</p><p>David Mason makes the right choice and it isn't enough.</p><p>Happy endings are for fairytales, not twenty seven year old blond assassins who were never quite good enough at their job to make it to their twenty eighth birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Of Kin (November 3 1986 - October 5 2014)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FeathersMcStrange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeathersMcStrange/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Next Of Kin (November 3 1986 - October 5 2014)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278929) by [FeathersMcStrange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeathersMcStrange/pseuds/FeathersMcStrange). 




End file.
